


Life with Dorian

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A week to week slice of life on how Dorian and John are dealing with things now that Dorian lives and works with John.  Does Dorian drive John nuts or does John drive Dorian nuts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life with Dorian

Life with Dorian  
By PattRose

 

Summary: A week to week slice of life on how Dorian and John are dealing with things now that Dorian lives and works with John. Does Dorian drive John nuts or does John drive Dorian nuts?  
Warnings: Bad language  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 9,731

 

 

John had just started a relationship with Dorian and it was still all new to him, but yet, they seemed comfortable at the same time. 

**Week One**

“Dorian, get the lead out, we’re going to be late for work,” John called out over his shoulder. 

“And you’re blaming me?” Dorian asked, jokingly. 

“I have to blame someone.”

“I wasn’t the one that wanted to take an extra long shower this morning, was I?”

“Fine, let’s go,” John shouted as he walked out the door. 

Dorian smiled at John’s ass and what a nice ass it was to watch. Dorian couldn’t believe how lucky he was in life and in love. Who would have thought he would live with John and share a bedroom with him too?

Dorian got into the car and John started taking off before Dorian even had his seat belt fastened. “John, slow down. I’m serious this time.”

John put his lights and siren on and sped up even more. 

Dorian rolled his eyes at his partner and said, “If I didn’t like you so much, I’d write you up for excessive speeding.”

“It’s nice to hear that you like me that much,” John said, trying to stay in his lane without hitting anyone in his way. 

“Well, of course I like you that much. I mean, that’s why we’re late, John.”

“From now on, could you wake me earlier?” John asked pitifully. 

“At the speed you’re going right now, we’re going to make it to the station in plenty of time. So, why not slow down a little bit?”

“I like driving fast, Dorian. You know that.”

“Did you eat your toast that I left sitting on the counter?”

“Dorian, I’m not a child. You don’t have to feed me. What kind of toast was it?”

Dorian smiled and answered, “Wheat toast with a little peanut butter and lots of jelly. Just the way you love it.”

“Well, shit. I didn’t even see it I was in such a hurry. Thanks, Dorian. I wonder if it’ll still be good when I get home.”

“Don’t forget that we are having dinner with Rudy tonight at Bob’s Barbecue on the corner by the station,” Dorian reminded John. 

“Whose idea was this?” John asked. 

“It was mine and you agreed with me at the time,” Dorian said. 

“Whatever. I’ll do it because Rudy is a nice guy and does nice things for us. We have good friends, don’t you think?” John asked as he continued to speed down the highway. 

“John, we are only ten minutes from work, you can slow down now. I’m serious,” Dorian instructed. 

John did slow down a little bit and this made Dorian smile. He had a little more control over John than John cared to admit to. 

When John pulled into their parking place, Dorian made the sign of the cross and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Very funny. I got us here in time. We won’t get yelled at or anything,” John boasted. 

“We’re just lucky we’re alive,” Dorian said. 

“Oh get a grip, Dorian. You know you like when I speed,” John said. 

“Not in the car,” Dorian admitted. 

John threw his head back and started to laugh. As they walked in Richard Paul asked, “What’s so funny?”

“You,” John answered as he walked on by him. 

“Fuck you, Kennex,” Richard yelled. 

Captain Maldonado walked up behind Richard and said, “Do you talk like that all the time, Richard.”

“Oh, sorry, Captain. I didn’t see you come in,” Richard answered. 

John and Dorian were both laughing now. 

“So, if you would have seen me you wouldn’t have just told John fuck you?” she asked. 

“Let’s just start over again. Good morning, Captain,” Richard said, quietly. 

“Try to keep it out of the station, Richard.”

“He’s the one that started it,” Richard whined. 

Dorian and John were laughing hard again. 

“You’re just giving them more ammo, Richard. Learn to shut your mouth and mind your own business,” the captain said. 

“Yes, Ma’am.”

John and Dorian were sitting at their desks and Richard glared at them as he walked by. 

“Captain, Richard just made a face at me,” John called out. 

She couldn’t help it, she started laughing and said, “All of you settle down and grow up.”

“Richard, did you hear that? The Captain thinks that you need to grow up. I told you that you were short,” Dorian said. 

“Fuck you, Dorian.”

Captain Maldonado was never so happy to get into her office and shut the door. She was hoping she would have coffee time before they started in again.

John went and got some coffee and got a cup for the captain, because he knew how she liked it. Dorian said, “You show Richard how it’s done.” Then he laughed again. 

Richard said, “What are you laughing at, Dorian?”

John called out, “You.”

Richard said, “I’m going to report you to Captain Maldonado. She needs to know what an asshole you are.”

“I’ll tell her you said so,” John said as he walked into Maldonado’s office and shut the door. 

“John, are you starting trouble again?”

“No, he just called me an asshole and said he was telling on me in a little while.”

“Do we think we could get through one day without having him say you’re an asshole and you call him a prick?” she asked. 

“Actually, what I usually call him is dickhead. Doesn’t he look like one sometimes?” John asked, seriously. 

The captain burst out laughing and said, “Thank you for the coffee, now do me a favor and please get along.”

“Talk to you later, Captain,” John said as he walked into the bullpen. 

Richard walked by and asked, “Did you whine to the captain about what I said?”

“Nope, I told her you called me an asshole and she agreed. Don’t you have some work to do or something?” John asked as he sat down at his desk. 

“Some days it’s unbearable putting up with you and that damn DRN,” Richard said. 

Dorian stood up and said, “Why are you bringing me into it? I didn’t do anything.”

“Oh yeah, you’re so innocent. We all know you’re the one that gives Kennex his ideas,” Richard said as he walked away from them. 

John whispered. “Wait until he sits down and then we laugh.”

He no sooner sat down and they both burst out laughing,

“Fuck you, Kennex,” Richard called out and the MX said, “Would you like me to take care of anything?”

“Yeah, go and tell Detective Kennex that he’s an asshole and needs to get a life.”

The MX looked troubled for a moment, but then he walked over and said, “Detective Kennex, Detective Paul thinks you are an asshole and you need to get a life.”

“Tell him thank you,” Dorian answered. 

The captain opened up her door and said, “Does everyone need something to do? It looks like no one is working.”

John started typing at his desk and so did Dorian. As soon as the MX was gone, Dorian said, “What are you typing John?”

“I’ll send you a copy,” John said as he finished typing and then sent it to Dorian. 

Dorian opened up the email and it said, “Dorian, this is my new life that Richard wanted for me. I’m going to write a book about a dickhead and we’ll call him Richard.”

Dorian started laughing and Richard started over to Dorian and Valerie said, “Grow up, all of you.”

Dorian said, “John’s going to write a book, who would you like to be in it?”

“I’m telling you, I can’t stand another day of you guys making fun of each other. Grow up,” Stahl said. 

“That’s two people that have told me to grow up. I thought I was grown up,” John answered. 

Dorian smiled and said, “I think you’ve grown up nicely.”

“I bet you say that to all the detectives,” John teased. 

Dorian’s face lit up and he said, “Thank God, we have a call to go out on. Damn, it’s something big so we have to take them with us.”

Dorian went and told them to grab their MXes and follow him and John to the address. 

The captain watched from her office and whispered to herself, “Finally. Free, at last.”

*

**Week Two**

“Dorian, wake up.”

“I’m awake now, John, what’s wrong?”

“Are we off today?” John asked. 

“Not that I’m aware of, why?” Dorian asked. 

“Do we have any plans today at work? I really don’t feel like going to work at all,” John said. 

“Get up, John, we have to question the witnesses from last night’s robbery. Remember? No rest for the wicked,” Dorian said as he slapped John on the ass and got out of bed. 

“Wait a minute, you’re not being fair, I only have one good leg and can’t move as quickly as you do.”

“Do you mind if I drive to work today?” Dorian asked, changing the subject, totally. 

“Did it snow last night?” John asked quite seriously. 

“No, it’s 65 degrees outside, why?” Dorian asked. 

“Then hell didn’t freeze over and remember that’s when I said you could drive my car,” John stated. 

“Ha ha ha. You think you’re quite funny, don’t you? I’m a good driver,” Dorian said. 

“How do you know if you’re a good driver or not?” John wondered. 

“You told me I was a really good driver last night. I heard you. So, I need to drive today,” Dorian teased. 

“Very funny, Dorian. I’m going to get you when you least suspect it. You better watch your back.”

“John, I can’t do that without turning my head around and I don’t think you would like me doing that,” Dorian replied. 

“I’m stuck with a smart-assed android. Do you want to take a shower with me or not?” John inquired. 

“I’ll be right in. Save me a place,” Dorian joked. 

“Hardy, har, har. You’re so funny.”

John got his crutches and hopped his way into the bathroom and began his morning routine. Dorian always gave him a head start because after all, Dorian didn’t need to shave and he always looked that good. 

When he slid into the shower next to John, John started kissing him first thing. “I’m not in the mood, John.”

“Really? Why?”

“I have to give reasons as to why I don’t feel like having sex with you all the time?” Dorian asked. 

“You could at least explain why you don’t want to do anything.”

“John, I’m not mad at you. I’m just not in the mood for sex.”

Dorian looked down and saw that John was more than ready for sex. John got into the spray of the water and said, “Okay, we’ll talk about it later then.”

Dorian smiled at his lover and knew that the conversation was far from over. 

“If I offered you money, you wouldn’t even consider it?” John asked. 

Dorian started laughing and said, “Then I would have to arrest you for prostitution.”

“No, you would be the one arrested for taking the money,” John reminded him. 

“I wouldn’t take the money,” Dorian said. 

“Well, fuck…”

“Maybe later, John,” Dorian said as he stepped out of the shower and began to dry off. He bent over many times teasing John as he did it. John growled at him and said, “I’m going to make your day a living hell.”

“And it would be different from any other day, how?” Dorian wondered. 

“You’re sure you’re not mad at me?” John asked, once more. 

“I’m sure. Now, get dried off and ready for work. I’ll make you some toast with peanut butter and jelly on it,” Dorian said. 

“Oh man, I love P&B in the morning. It’s almost as good as sex. In fact, it might be better than sex,” John said. 

The next thing John knew he was lying in bed with Dorian on top of him and they were kissing. John was a happy camper. He knew the peanut butter remark would drive Dorian nuts.

*

An hour later, they were driving down the highway and Dorian said, “Did you eat your toast this morning?”

“What toast?” John asked. 

“You keep forgetting your toast that I make you. Wow, you’re just not on top of things are you?” Dorian asked. 

“A little while ago I was on top of something,” John joked. 

“Why yes you were. And what a mighty fine job you did,” Dorian teased back. 

“Where do you want to have lunch today?”

“John, you ask me this every day and you know I don’t eat lunch. Why do you ask me?”

“You might prefer the scenery at one place more than the next,” John pointed out. 

“What about asking Rudy to lunch today. He’s been asking about doing something with us. At least that’s quick and during the day,” Dorian suggested. 

“Okay, you pick the place,” John said. 

“John, why would I pick the place? I don’t eat. I don’t know what you guys want,” he said. 

“Let Rudy pick, that’ll make him happy,” John stated. 

“That’s probably true. I’ll call him now and ask him.”

Dorian’s face lit up and he said, “Hello Rudy.”

“Hello, Dorian, what can I do for you?”

“John and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for lunch today. You get to choose the place,” Dorian said. 

“That would be so nice. How about pizza, I love pizza.” 

“Pizza it is, then. We’ll see you around noon or one. Depends on if we’re on a call or not. I’ll keep you posted,” Dorian said. 

“Talk to you soon, Dorian. Thank you both for thinking of me.”

Dorian said, “John, it made his day. Thank you for doing this with me.”

“All you had to do was ask, Dorian.”

“I know, that’s why I’m so crazy about you,” Dorian confessed and made John very happy. 

“So, do you think any of those kids we interviewed yesterday had anything to do with the murder?” John asked. 

“No, but I think they might know something more then they’re telling us,” Dorian said.

“I love my job.”

“John, we both do.”

*

**Week Three**

It was the third day in a row that John woke up to an empty bed and empty apartment. Rudy had been a witness to a murder and he asked for Dorian to guard his room. So, that’s what Dorian was doing. 

John got to the station and noticed no one said boo to him. He wondered why everyone was being so quiet. He knocked on the captain’s door and said, “Got a minute?”

“Sure, come in. Shut the door behind you. I need to talk to you anyhow.”

John shut the door and sat down in front of Sandra’s desk waiting for the lecture to start. She had that look on her face. 

“What’s going on, John? Everyone is afraid to say anything to you because you’re a bear. I know you like working with Dorian, but come on, it’s getting ridiculous. It’s time to grab an MX and do your job like you’re supposed to be doing. Is there anything I should know about?” she asked. 

“No, I just miss my partner. We work better together then anyone else would, so I like having him around. I know it’s important that he take care of Rudy, but I wish I could be there too.”

“John, homicide didn’t want you involved and I really didn’t want to get into a an argument with those dicks,” Sandra said. 

John smiled and asked, “They are dicks, aren’t they?”

“If everything goes well, they will cut Rudy loose in a couple of days. The judge fast tracked it, so we didn’t have to sit on Rudy for too long. He’ll be back soon. Why don’t you ask Richard and Valerie to lunch?”

“I just got here,” John answered. 

“Okay. Do what you want to do, John. Just do something and stay out of trouble. Stop biting everyone’s heads off.”

“Yes, ma’am, whatever you say.”

John walked out of the office and sat at his desk and tried to do something constructive. He finally gave up and thought, _I’ll ask them to lunch and see what’s going on with them._

He walked over to Valerie and asked, “Would you like to go to lunch today? It could be your choice. I’m going to ask Richard, too.”

“It was nice before you said, Richard.”

“I thought maybe he’s as bored as we are,” John said. 

“John, I’m not bored. I’m closing a case and don’t have time for lunch today. Sorry.”

“Okay, talk to you later on.”

He walked over to Richard’s desk and the MX said, “What can I do for you, Detective Kennex?”

“I’m here to see if Richard would like to have lunch,” John said, almost laughing since Richard was sitting right in front of him. _God, those MXes are so dumb sometimes. Or maybe it’s Richard that’s dumb._

“Kennex, I don’t know what the game is, but no, I don’t want to have lunch with you. My MX is going to bring me lunch,” Richard said. 

“It’s not a game. I’m bored and wondered if you wanted to have lunch. I don’t have a partner, as you well know.” 

“In that case, are you buying?”

“Yes, I’ll treat, Richard.”

“Let’s go to Joe’s Place and have some Philly Cheese Steaks.”

“That sounds good. How about noon if we don’t get any calls?”

“That’s fine, John. Thank you for the invite. Are you taking an MX with you?” Richard asked. 

“I’d rather die first, why?”

“Because, you really should. You never know when we’ll run into trouble. Take one today and they can stand beside each other while we have lunch,” Richard said. 

“No thank you, I don’t want to be seen with an MX, let alone go to lunch with one. See you at noon,” John said and headed over to his desk to see if he could find something to do. 

John found a bunch of paperwork that needed to be finished that his partner was going to do, but he decided he would do it instead.

At noon, Richard came over with two MXes and said, “I grabbed one for you.”

“Thanks, but I’m not going if their going,” John answered, trying not to sound totally obnoxious.

Richard looked totally disgusted and said, “Okay, just you and me then.”

They walked to the elevator and Richard asked, “You’re still in the mood for lunch, right?”

“Yeah, I’m hungry, I forgot to eat this morning,” John answered. 

“Its hell when you don’t have your bot to handle things, isn’t it?”

“I guess so. This is the first time, I’ve had to deal with it and I’m not wild about it,” John said. 

They walked out of the station and got into John’s car. 

“So, what’s it like working with a DRN?” 

“The same as your MX except that Dorian has a sense of humor. So, it’s nice when I tell jokes and he gets them. Know what I mean?”

“Yeah, I do. I sometimes wish I had a DRN, but there are few of them left and I heard they go nuts anyhow, so I figured why chance it. I think you should stick with the MXes,” Richard said. 

“Here’s the place. I hear the food is pretty good here,” John pointed out. 

“They’re food is great. 

They ordered their sandwiches and found a table for two and sat down with their drinks. 

The two men got their sandwiches and started eating. 

“So, how’s it going, Richard? Anything new going on in your life? My life is totally boring, so I have to hear about someone else’s.”

“I had a date last night and she said my MX was freaking her out and she left after an hour.”

“Richard, why would your MX be on a date with you?”

“I thought she would be impressed. Instead she thought I was a dork. In fact, I think she called me that,” Richard said. 

“Don’t ever take Dorian on a date with you, they don’t do well with women. 123 started talking about procedures for Rape Counseling and that’s what threw her over the edge. Just take my word for it, don’t take him on dates with you,” Richard warned. 

“Thanks, I’ll remember that.” John tried not to laugh. 

They finished their lunch and walked back to the car. 

“How come you don’t take an MX out on calls like the rest of us have to?”

“Once you have a DRN, you’re spoiled for life.” As soon as it slipped out of his mouth, he was sorry he said it. 

“Take an MX home with you tonight. It’ll be just the same and you’ll feel better tomorrow,” Richard suggested. 

“I’d sooner rot in hell, Richard,” John replied. 

They got back to the station and the captain watched them come walking in together and wondered what was going on. 

Richard went over to his desk and was reading something and wasn’t paying attention to his MX and didn’t know he was pulling his desk chair out for him and Richard fell on the floor, when he went to sit down. 

John smiled, but kept the laughter inside. He looked at an MX watching them and said, “You don’t think that’s funny?”

“Detective Kennex, he could have broken his tail bone or worse. No, I don’t think it’s funny at all. Do you?”

“No, I don’t think it’s funny at all. Poor guy might be hurt, why don’t you go over there and see if you can help him,” John suggested and the MX took off. John headed for the captain’s office with a big smile on his face. 

He walked in without knocking and started laughing with his back to Richard. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t laugh before now,” Sandra said. 

“Captain, I was holding it in. I need time off. Could I have a couple of days?” John asked. 

“Sure, go ahead. We don’t have much crime or anything going on here,” she answered, sarcastically. 

“Is that a yes or no?” 

“No, get out of here and don’t laugh until you get into your desk.”

“I promise, I’ll do that,” John said as he left the office and walked to the desk and sat down. 

John hoped Dorian was going to be home soon. He needed someone to laugh with.

*

**Week Four**

John woke to the sound of a key in his front door. He instantly smiled when he realized that Dorian was home again. 

John lay there waiting for Dorian to come into the bedroom and then he realized that Dorian went into the spare room instead. _What the fuck?_

John got his leg back on and walked into the spare room. Dorian was in his charging station and looked pissed. 

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself. I can’t talk to you right now. I’m so low on charge that I’m barely here. Rudy about drove me nuts.”

“You know Dorian; you don’t have to talk to me at all. Would that suit you better?” John asked. 

“I’ll talk to you in the morning and just like that he closed his eyes and the humming of his machine was all John heard. John walked out of the room a little pissed off at the homecoming. He had pictured many things happening but none of them were like this. 

John took his leg back off and got into bed. He found himself a lot pissed off at Dorian. Surely he knew he had to charge at Rudy’s. Why hadn’t he done that? John would have to ask him the next day. 

Before long, John was asleep. John woke up to movement on the bed and he sat straight up in bed and saw it was Dorian. He didn’t say a word to him since he was still mad at his partner. 

“I’m sorry. I know I was short with you. Being with Rudy for almost five days was enough to do me in. Thank God, I’m home. I missed you like you wouldn’t believe,” Dorian said. 

“Could have fooled me,” John said and rolled over on his side, with his back facing Dorian. 

“I don’t blame you for being pissed off at me. Just sleep and I’ll talk to you in the morning,” Dorian said as he started to get up.

“Where are you going?” John asked. 

“I’m going to sleep in the other room. I know when I’m not welcome, John.”

“Stay here and argue with me. You don’t just give up without a good fight,” John said.

Dorian moved in behind John and held him close to his body. Dorian didn’t say or do anything. He just held on to John and went to sleep. John followed shortly after Dorian. 

Needless to say, there was no arguing.

*

John woke up the next morning to an empty bed, but he heard Dorian on the phone in the kitchen. He listened to the call.

“Rudy, I’m tired, I don’t want to come over and have anything to eat. I don’t eat. No, I don’t want to watch you eat and keep you company. I’m just tired and want to get some sleep and visit with John.”

That was all John heard and then he heard Dorian making him something to eat. John got up, put his leg on and went and brushed his teeth. He walked into the kitchen and Dorian did look tired. “What do you say we try this again?” John asked. 

“Good morning, John. I missed you and I wished I could have called you at night so that I could vent to you. But they wouldn’t let me call you at all.”

John walked over to Dorian and kissed him soundly. “You need more charging. Your heart isn’t in it.”

“I don’t have a heart, John.”

“You know what I mean. Go charge and I’ll see you in a few hours,” John said. 

“Thank you for understanding, John.” Dorian kissed him as he was leaving the room. 

John went in and took a shower, shaved and got ready for his day

John’s phone rang and he answered, “Kennex.”

“Hey Kennex, did you take an MX home with you last night?” Richard asked. 

“No, I didn’t Richard; you know how much I hate them.”

“Your loss, John.”

John closed his cell and stood looking into the mirror until he saw Dorian walk up behind him. He smiled into the mirror without turning around at all. 

Then Dorian touched John’s face softly and said, “You shaved. You rarely shave. You must have been bored. Come to bed and we’ll have some quiet time together. Just the two of us.”

“Now you’re talking.”

They got into bed and started kissing when Dorian’s face lit up and he said, “Yes? Rudy, I’m right in the middle of something. Can I call you back? No, I can’t talk right now. I’m getting ready to get lucky. Yes, I’m talking about sex, Rudy. All that talk about it makes me want some. Now, let me call you back later.”

Dorian was on a mission. He was going to fuck John’s brains out and it was just that simple. 

Suddenly, Dorian’s face lit up and he answered, “Rudy what do you want now?”

“Who are you with? I need to be sure that it’s someone we can trust,” Rudy said. 

“It’s John, Rudy. Is that good enough for you?”

“John Kennex?”

“Of course I mean, Kennex. Now, can I call you back later?” Dorian asked, and then cancelled the call. 

Dorian pulled John to his side and said, “John, I’m having problems. With Rudy calling and being exhausted, I’m not feeling it. I want it. I’m just not feeling it. Can we sleep and have a rain check?”

John kissed him and said, “Sleep in my arms for a change. Rest and relax.”

Dorian did just that and felt like a new Android quickly. Both men went to sleep and John woke up about three hours later with a still sleeping Android in his bed. John found himself a little nervous about that. Dorian usually didn’t sleep that much. He slid out of bed and went into the kitchen and called Rudy. He was on his crutches, trying to hold on to them and the phone and Rudy answered, “Yes, John?”

“Rudy, could something be wrong with Dorian if he’s sleeping a lot while being grumpy and grouchy and out of sorts?”

“I’ll come over and run a diagnostic on him. Congratulations, John. I’m happy for the two of you. Stop worrying, he just needs an extra charge. I’ll bring everything when I come.”

John went back into the bedroom and looked at Dorian. He didn’t even seem to hear John in the room. John went back out to the living room and sat down and waited for Rudy. 

Something was wrong with his lover and John wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about that. 

Rudy got there quickly and John let him in and didn’t even think twice about answering the door in his underwear, or without his leg on. Rudy was a little taken back at first, but then knew John was concerned about Dorian.

Rudy took his bag of goodies into the bedroom and saw that Dorian was indeed sleeping. He took something out of his bag that looked like a syringe. John asked, “What is that?”

“He got extremely run down and didn’t say anything. I’m surprised I didn’t notice it. I was too busy driving him nuts. Anyway, one shot of this and he’ll be good to go,” Rudy said as he shot it into Dorian’s neck. 

Dorian’s eyes popped open and he said, “What’s going on here? Why is Rudy inn our bed, John?”

“I had to call him, I was worried. He had to give you a shot,” John said. 

“I feel much better, John, if you know what I mean.”

John laughed and asked, “Rudy, do you think you can find your way out?”

“Bye you two. Talk to you later,” Rudy said as he left the room and the house. 

“This is more like it,” John said. 

“Thank you for looking out for me,” Dorian said. 

“No problem. Now, get over here, big boy,” John said, smiling.

*

**Week Five**

**“Man, I dread going to work today. It’s been really nice being home with you and no one else around,” Dorian said.**

**“I’m glad you like hanging around me,” John said as he kissed Dorian.**

**“Time to go to work,” Dorian said.**

**“Whether we like it or not, we do have to go to work,” John said.**

**They drove to the station with music playing and holding hands part of the way. John was very happy with getting Dorian back to normal.**

**John parked and they got out beginning their day. Valerie walked up to them and said, “Good morning, John. Good morning, Dorian. It’s good to have you back again.”**

**“Thank you, Valerie. It’s good to know that someone missed me,” Dorian teased.**

**“He was a bear without you here,” she said laughing.**

**“Excuse me, I’m still in the room,” John said.**

**“Did you hear something, Valerie?” Dorian teased.**

**John walked off to the elevator like he was pissed but Dorian knew he was smiling. He knew John’s smiling walk and his pissed off walk. This was a smiling walk.**

**They all got on the elevator and Richard said, “Well, I’ll be damned you got your bot back. I guess you won’t need the MX anymore.”**

**“Nope. I won’t need an MX ever as long as Dorian is around.”**

**Dorian beamed with pride as John talked.**

**“Do you want to go out for lunch today?” Richard asked John.**

**“Me?”**

**“Yeah, you and Dorian. I thought I would treat this time.”**

**“Oh do tell. When did John take you to lunch?” Dorian asked.**

**John rolled his eyes at Dorian and he said, “It was while you were away. I took Richard to lunch. Richard wanted me to take an MX with me and he would bring his.”**

**“Richard, why would you take an MX to go for a lunch date?” Dorian wondered.**

**“You never know when you might need one,” Richard answered.**

**“Okay. Yes, we’ll go to lunch today. You can tell me everything John did while I was gone. It’s going to be fun,” Dorian said.**

**“I figured you could keep my MX company while we eat,” Richard replied.**

**“I’m not a fucking babysitter,” Dorian said and walked away.**

**“So are we on for lunch?” Richard wondered.**

**“No, I think it’s a safe bet that you pissed Dorian off.”**

**“Geeze, he’s moody. I like my MX better. At least he doesn’t have mood swings. I don’t know how you can stand him,” Richard said.**

**“We’re just different, Richard. I like DRN’s and you like MXes. We agree to disagree. See you later,” John said as he sat down at his desk.**

**They had a call within ten minutes of sitting down that took all day long. He really hadn’t had a chance to talk to Dorian since that morning and he missed his partner talking to him.**

**They got into the car to head back to the station and Richard walked up to them and asked, “Have you seen my MX?”**

**“I told you earlier, I wasn’t his fucking babysitter.” Dorian turned on some music and put it loud so that Richard knew he was pissed off.**

**“Sorry,” Richard said as he moved away from the car.**

**“I’m crazy about you, Dorian.”**

**Dorian looked at him and smiled. “Ditto.”**

**“Ditto? Where did you get that from?” John asked.**

**“Rudy says it. It’s not appropriate?”**

**“When do I get to drive, John?”**

**“Never. Is never good?”**

**“Why don’t you let me drive, John?”**

**“Dorian, this is my car. Not the city’s car, it’s mine. I say who drives it and who doesn’t. Now just relax and enjoy the ride.”**

**“Well, I belong to the city, so I’m sleeping in the spare room from now on. Just letting you know ahead of time.”**

**“When will we get to make love?” John asked.**

**“Never. Is never good?”**

**“Very funny, Dorian. Okay, one of these days I’ll let you drive. Maybe to the grocery store or something. I like to be in control, you know that much about me.”**

**“And I’m going to like sleeping in the spare room, you know that much about me,” Dorian said with an evil smile on his face.**

**“How about you drive home every night? Will that work?” John asked.**

**“Yes, that would work. Thank you, John.”**

**“Okay, we need to get back and do all of our paperwork. Man, I’m beat tonight, are you?”**

**“No, John, I’m raring to go. You can sleep on the way home tonight.”**

**“Do you have a license?” John asked.**

**“Of course I don’t. They didn’t give us anything like that.”**

**“You’ll drive my car when you have a license. You can get one at the city clerk’s office. They took over for the DMV. Better study up for the test,” John teased.**

**“You’re not going to let me drive home?”**

**“Not without a license. You’re a stickler for rules and laws, you should know better,” John stated.**

**“I knew this was going to come back and bite me in the ass,” Dorian said.**

**“You’re smart, you can pass the test easily,” John said.**

**“I’m going to go tomorrow during work. You can use an MX while I go.”**

**“No, thanks.”**

**“The sooner I get it the better.”**

**John was secretly pleased at how strong willed Dorian was. John knew he would pass the test with flying colors.**

****

*

The following day John was standing at the coffee machine with an MX standing right next to him. John wasn’t a happy camper. Dorian had told the MX to take care of John. This one was overly protective. Every time John moved, it moved with him. Valerie came by and said, “You two look like you’re dancing or something.”

“You wouldn’t think it was so funny if it was you,” John said. 

John took a donut and the MX got him a napkin. John took a bite and the MX wiped his chin. “Enough already. Stop it.” _God, I hate these fucking machines._

The MX wasn’t deterred at all. Dorian came storming into the bullpen right then and he wasn’t a happy camper at all. The MX said, “I took very good care of your partner while you were gone, Dorian.”

“Thanks. I think. “

John waited for the MX to leave and then asked Dorian, “What’s wrong?”

“I failed the test,” Dorian said. 

“You’re kidding? I can’t believe you failed. This can’t be. You should have passed it with flying colors.”

“They gave me a book and said, I can try again tomorrow. So, you’ll have to work with an MX tomorrow,” Dorian said. 

“Dorian, don’t make it stand next to me all day. It drove me nuts. And you know how much I hate them,” John said. 

“He, not it. He’s a he.”

“Fine, he. Technically, he’s not really a he, if you know what I mean,” John reminded Dorian. 

“I’m studying my exam tonight and I’m not talking to you.”

“So study, whose stopping you?”

“You were hoping I would fail. I know it. Tell me the truth, did you want me to pass?”

“Well, maybe not, but I didn’t want you to fail, either.”

“John, there are only two choices. Pass or fail. Which one were you rooting for?”

“Pass, as much as I hate to admit it. I’ll help you study tonight, okay?”

“Okay. Thank you, John.”

*

The following day, John was stuck with an MX glued to his side again, while Dorian took the drivers test. John couldn’t wait for Dorian to get back so the MX would leave.

“John Kennex, would you like coffee?”

“Sure, you can get me coffee, that would be nice.”

“You need to come along with me. I promised your partner that I wouldn’t leave you at all.”

“Oh for Gods sake. Take a break. MX off.” Of course that didn’t work and until Dorian walked into the bullpen an hour later, the MX was determined to make John insane. John couldn’t tell if he passed or not. He looked confused. 

“You can go now, Dorian is back.” The MX left and Dorian sat down across from John and didn’t say anything. 

“So, are you driving home tonight?”

“I got written up by the tester. He was completely out of control and I should have passed. And when I failed they said I can’t take the test again for another month.”

“I’m sorry, Dorian,” John said, trying to sound sad about it, when inside he was doing jumping jacks. 

“I doubt that you’re really that sorry about me getting it or not,” Dorian said. 

“That wounds me. Why not just shoot me in the heart?” John asked. 

“Okay, now you’re being melodramatic. Are you really sorry?” 

“Dorian, I’ve never been so sure about something in my life,” John answered. 

“I can’t believe I have to wait a month before retesting. I think they treated me unfairly and went out of their way to make it impossible for me to pass.”

“Why did they fail you?” John asked. 

“They didn’t say. I asked and that’s when they told me I couldn’t take the test again for a month. What do you think I did wrong?”

“I have no idea, Dorian. You can tell me all about it tonight on the way home from work. We’ll try and figure it out.”

“Thank you, John. You really can be thoughtful sometimes.”

“Thanks, I think.”

John knew that for the next month he was going to have to show things to Dorian that he didn’t actually use. Dorian probably drove like John did. John couldn’t pass that fucking test for anything. He would help Dorian and make sure that Dorian understood what to do and what not to do in a car while driving.

*

**Week Six**

John and Dorian were both in bed talking and kissing when Dorian sat up in bed, face lighting up and asked, “Yes, Captain?”

“I need you and John to go to 1400 Wilmot Drive and see the officers there about the dead body. The medical examiner is there with the body now. I just need you two to see what you think and look for reliable witnesses.”

“We’ll get ready now, Captain,” Dorian answered. 

“Thanks,” she said before she closed her call. 

John was watching Dorian when Dorian looked around and Dorian asked, “What?”

John took his pillow and smacked Dorian in the face with it. Dorian looked somewhat surprised about it but sensed the humor on John’s face and decided this was something normal people did. Why? He had no clue. Dorian picked up his pillow and smacked John back with it except that when he did it, it hurt John. 

“Holy shit, I give. You’re not supposed to take someone’s head off with the pillow,” John explained. 

“I don’t understand why you would want to do it anyway.”

John hit Dorian one more time with his pillow and laughed at the look on Dorian’s face. 

“John, we’re supposed to be working,” Dorian pointed out. 

John hit him once more with the pillow and laughed loudly this time. Dorian took his own pillow and smacked John quite a few times in a row until the pillow broke and there were feathers all over everything. 

“Man, look what you did, Dorian.”

Dorian burst out laughing and said, “Try getting that out of your hair. We’ll have to call in sick because we have feathers in our hair.”

John laughed too and said, “Yours is going to be even harder, you wait and see.”

They both got up and Dorian said, “I’ll clean it all up when we get home.”

“You’re damn right you are. It was your entire fault,” John joked. 

“No one in their right mind would believe that. Now, get up and get ready, we have a body waiting for us.”

“Normally, that might sound exciting to anyone else, but to us it’s not,” John teased again. 

Dorian laughed along with John and helped him get out of bed. They both knew it was going to be hard to get those damn feathers out of their hair.

*

On the drive over to the house, Dorian asked, “Is your father alive?”

“No, he was cop a long time ago, but he died while on duty. What brought that up?”

“I was just wondering some things about you. Is that why you became a cop?” 

“Yes, Dorian, it’s as simple as that. My grandfather was a cop too. It runs in the family. Hell, there might be more of them somewhere. I’ve never looked.”

“Thank you for sharing that,” Dorian said. 

“Dorian, all you have to do is look at my records and you’ll see anything you want to see,” John said. 

“But, I wanted you to tell me yourself.”

“Anything else you wonder about?” John inquired. 

“Now that you ask, does it bother you when I sing along to music while we’re driving somewhere?”

“Not normally, it’s just when I’m in a very bad mood. So, if I’m ever a dick about it, you’ll know why.”

“I like that you see your own shortcomings.”

John laughed and said, “Oh shut up.”

“You always say you like to hear me talk but now you’re saying shut up. Which do you mean?” Dorian asked, smiling. 

“I was going to ask you, why do you sing anyhow? Do you do it because you enjoy it or for some other reason?”

Dorian thought a moment and finally answered, “I love it. It’s almost a way of celebrating to me. I truly enjoy it.”

“Then by all means, keep it up,” John stated truthfully. 

“I haven’t told you lately how crazy I am about you,” Dorian confessed. 

“Thank you. I’m crazy about you, too.”

“It’s this house on the right coming up. The one with all the cops standing outside of it,” John teased. 

“That sort of gave it away, didn’t it?” 

They got out and walked up to start their day. Both men knew it was going to be a long one, but at least they both loved their jobs.

*

“Look at all the traffic on the highway. I’m taking a detour,” John said.

“Wait John, the detour might be packed from everyone leaving the highway,” Dorian said. 

“Nah, not this route. No one ever takes it.” John turned and went under the bridge and into the tunnel and hit his lights as he got in there. It was packed full of cars and now there were a ton of cars behind John, so there was no getting out of there quickly. 

“What did I tell you about detours?” Dorian asked. 

“I hate when you tell me, I told you so.”

“Then why don’t you listen to me from time to time?” Dorian inquired. 

“I always like to be right. You know that. And it’s really, really hard to do with an Android as your partner. Dumb it down a little, won’t you?”

Dorian burst out laughing. “Dumb it down?” 

“Yeah, give me a fighting chance. Instead call the captain and tell her we’re stuck in the tunnel for at least an hour.”

Dorian’s face lit up and John heard him said, “Captain? We stuck in a tunnel with no way out for quite some time. Do you want to know what we thought of the crime scene before we get there?”

“No, Dorian, that’s fine. You can write up your report as soon as you get here. . I’ll know more about what’s going on once you’re here.”

“I’ll talk to you later, then. See you soon,” Dorian said as he closed the call. 

The cars started moving a little bit ahead of John and he said, “Oh my God, we moved two car lengths. What will we do with all the time we saved?” 

Dorian laughed and said, “I like laughing with you. I like working with you. You’re much more fun than anyone else at the station.”

“Thank you. Wait a minute, you putting me in the same category as Richard Paul?”

“No, they are in a separate category, you’re all by yourself.”

“Thank you, then.”

“You’re welcome, John.”

“I told Richard’s MX that he wanted tea the other day with cream and sugar and he got it for him. He drank it and said it was the worst tasting coffee he had ever tasted. I noticed that the MX didn’t say it was tea. I think they’re smarting up somewhat,” John said. 

“You are so mean to those poor MXes, not that it takes much to tease them, but still. You’re evil. Stop that and I mean it.”

“Fine, you take away all of my enjoyment. I hate that. What happened to the Android who liked to laugh?” John wondered. 

“John, I don’t like to laugh at anyone’s expense except Richards.”

John burst out laughing and then so did Dorian. 

“Oh look, our line is moving. We may get out of here by tomorrow,” John said. 

“I sort of like being stuck in here. We could make out or something,” Dorian suggested. 

“While on duty, I think not. You know how I am about breaking the rules, man,” John said. 

Dorian laughed long and hard. “Yeah, that’s you. Detective ‘I never break the law’ Kennex.”

“Look, I can see light at the end of the tunnel.” 

Dorian burst out laughing again. 

“I mean seriously, there is light ahead,” John said. 

“You’re right, John. No one can fool you,” Dorian teased. 

“Shut up and be good,” John bossed. 

“You told me I was good,” Dorian whined. 

“You’re very good. Now, stop talking about that. We’re on duty.”

“Yeah, we wouldn’t want to talk about that while we’re stuck in traffic,” Dorian answered. 

“There is a special place in hell reserved just for us, did you know that? We’re doing something that’s not supposed to be done, so we’re going to hell,” John said. 

“Who are ‘we’? I’m not going to hell. I get to live on forever,” Dorian joked back. 

John didn’t say anything back and Dorian looked at him seriously and asked, “Did that upset you, John?”

“Yeah. I like to think about us being together forever. I just realized we won’t be. I’ll be all alone when you’re gone.”

“I’ll be alone, also, John. I wish I could go with you to this place called Heaven or Hell. Either one, I would gladly follow you.”

“That was one of the most romantic things you’ve ever said to me. Thank you.”

“I seriously need to read up on some things to say if that’s the most romantic I’ve said,” Dorian stated. 

“I’m in love with you. You do know that, right?” John asked. 

“I thought you did, but you always just say you’re crazy about me. I thought it was the best I could get.”

“I am in love with you.”

“I’m in love with you, too, John. Oh my God, there is light at the end of the tunnel. Now we get to go to work and fill out reports. I’m excited, are you?”

“I’m excited, but not over reports.”

Both men laughed as John drove them to the station. John felt good about saying he loved Dorian. It was time.

*

**Week Seven**

John woke up and saw Dorian staring at him and asked, “What do you do when you aren’t sleeping and I am?”

“I stare at you a lot. Nothing beats getting my fill of John Kennex morning, noon and night.”

“Holy shit, you read up on some things that sounded more romantic didn’t you?”

“Yes, I did and realized I could do much better than what I was giving you. But seriously, when you’re sleeping, I do things around the house, I cook, I clean and I charge. My night is usually quite busy. Then when I’m a little tired, I lie down and sleep with you for a couple of hours. It works out well,” Dorian said. 

“Do I bore you, Dorian?”

“Not even close, John. You excite me all the time. I never dreamed that anyone would make me feel the way you do. You make me love, you make me laugh and you make me a better Android. So, no, you don’t bore me at all.”

“Good, I would hate for you to be bored. Does anyone bore you?” 

“To tell you the truth, the MXes are a little boring. They rattle off too much information that I didn’t ask about. They’re very long winded and somehow I understand why Richard gets along with his.”

John burst out laughing and said, “You always make me laugh, too.”

“We should have a dinner party some night and invite the captain and Rudy over. I think it’s time that we cook and entertain as a couple,” Dorian suggested. 

“I hate entertaining unless it’s poker parties. Those I like,” John admitted. 

“Then we’ll have a poker party in the near future,” Dorian agreed. 

“Sounds good to me.” 

“John, do you ever keep any secrets from me?” Dorian asked. 

“Yeah, I have one. Hold on and I’ll go and get it so I can give it to you,” John said as he got out of bed, got his crutches and made his way into the kitchen. Dorian wondered what in the world he was up to when John came carrying a box that was all gift wrapped. 

“What is this?” Dorian asked. 

“I missed our six week anniversary, so I wanted to get you a gift and surprise you,” John said, sweetly. 

“It surprised me. Why do I get a gift, John?”

“Because I’m happy and I want you to be happy, too.”

“I’m happy. Take the gift and put it away. I have no gift for you,” Dorian said, feeling awkward. 

“Dorian, I went shopping the last time you went down to have a diagnostic done with Rudy. You’re going to love this.”

“I think you should put it away and give it to me later.”

“Open this; I think you’re going to like it.” John said, happily. 

Dorian opened the box and saw a book in it. It was The Heart Was a Lonely Hunter by Carson McCullers and below it was another book called One Flew Over a Cuckoo’s Nest by Ken Kesey. Dorian didn’t know what to say. He knew that real books cost a lot of money and why would John have spent that much on him? 

Dorian held on to the books and leaned in and kissed John. “Thank you. I can’t believe you got me real books. And these are two that I told you I hadn’t read yet. I’m going to be able to read sitting in a chair just like a human could. Thank you again, John.”

“I’m so glad you like them. I wouldn’t mind reading them again. I could get them at the digital library, but I like the feel of books in my hands. There is something special about it. Just like you. Happy Anniversary, Dorian.”

“Is this a celebration that you have every six weeks?” 

“No, it’s usually just once a year, but I wanted something special to remind us of each other.”

Dorian kissed him again and said, “You did well, John.”

“That was the plan from the beginning.” John replied and snuggled up close to Dorian and said, “Read some of the book to me.”

“The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter is going first,” Dorian said as he opened up the book and began to read aloud.

*

**Week Eight**

On the way to work that morning, John hit bad traffic. “Dorian, will you call the captain and tell her we’re going to be late? I’m sure as hell not taking another detour.”

Dorian’s face lit up and John heard the captain say, ”Please tell me you are almost here.”

“Yes, Captain we are. Stuck in traffic again, sorry. We’ll be there as soon as humanly possible.”

John smiled at the statement. That was so like Dorian, he was almost human and it showed. 

“See you both when you get here,” Captain Maldonado said. 

“All taken care of. We’re not moving anywhere, why don’t we talk?” Dorian asked. 

“Geeze, talk? Of all the things you could think to do, that isn’t one of my favorite things.”

“Tough. Now, tell me why you find me attractive, if you do,” Dorian said. 

“Yeah right, if I do. I’m in love with you, I love looking at you and I love sharing my life with you. Not to mention, you’ve saved my life about twenty times in the last three months, so I’m pretty wild about you.”

“You like the way I look?”

“Of course, I do. You’re very handsome,” John answered. 

“I love your hair, John.”

“You do? What an odd thing to like about me. And I’ll probably be bald when I get older. What are you going to like about me then?” 

“I’ll always have you in my memories, so it won’t matter what you look like, you’re going to be in my mind at all times. And I don’t care if you go bald. Some men pull it off very nicely. So, not to worry.”

“Dorian, I think you’re gorgeous. I really like the way you look, smell and walk. You have a sexy walk.”

“Really? I’m just walking,” Dorian pointed out. 

“No one does it quite like you, so there.” John smiled over at Dorian and got one in return. 

“Did you find Darren attractive?” Dorian asked. 

“The other DRN? No, not at all. He had a totally different personality and nothing even close to yours. I love you and only you. I think I got the best one of the series. I’m happy with my choice.”

“I’m happy with my choice, too. I like these talks we have going to the station every day. Sometimes it makes the day a lot more bearable.”

“Dorian, what would you do if today was the last day of being with me?”

“John, what a horrible subject to discuss. I would just simply die. I can’t stand the thought of no John in my life anymore. I would want to take you home and spend the day reading to you and making love to you. That is what I would do if it was our last day together.”

“I would like that too. That actually sounds like a very great day and evening. I wish we could do that today. I would stare at you all day and night long to remember exactly what you looked like and what you sounded like. I love the way you talk.”

“John, you are such a sweet talker. Thank you for being who you are. You’re so tough and rough at work, but deep down, I know you worry about everyone and anyone. I love you, John Kennex.”

“Thank you, Dorian. You’re the best. Call the captain back and ask her if we can just have today off instead of tomorrow. She might say yes.”

“But, we might be stuck in traffic for another two hours and that would take away from precious time to spend with each other. Let’s wait until tomorrow to play, what if?”

“That sounds good to me, Dorian. Instead, sing something for me to pass the time.”

“What would you like to listen to, John?”

“House of the Rising Sun would be nice. You sing that really well.”

Dorian began to sing and John just smiled and realized he was the luckiest man alive no matter how long he had Dorian, it was going to be wonderful. 

The end


End file.
